Goodnight, My Love
by iShallFade
Summary: Sequel to The Gold Kiss! Simon has once again left Zoe, but this time for good...
1. Undying Love Hurts The Most

Disclaimer: I do not own The Silver Kiss. Happy now?

* * *

A/N: There is definitely not enough Silver Kiss fic. I have decided to make a sequel to The Gold Kiss. I will try to make it longer than The Gold Kiss. I hope you guys like it. Please Read And Review. Enjoy!

* * *

Simon has once again left Zoe, but this time for good...

* * *

Chapter One: Undying Love Hurts The Most 

Simon Bristol, the grave stone grimly read. The birth date engraved under his name was completely false. It stated: November 18, 1989 - March 28, 2006. Underneath the name and date was a quite recent photo of Simon Bristol smiling. He looked so happy. His blonde hair even brighter in the sunlight. His icy blue eyes looked magnetic. He seemed like the kind of person someone could easily love. What a young age to die. Such a tragedy. Almost no one knew who long he had actually been living for. Upon the grave was a dozen dying red roses. The grave suddenly wasn't as lonely today since it's daily visitor just had arrived.

Sitting in a foldable chair in front of the grave was a thin young woman, about seventeen. She had flowing, ultra shiny black hair, and sparkling green eyes. She had purple underlining her eyes. It was from lack of sleep. It looked like she had not had a satisfying night of rest in ages. She was incredibly skinny. If she lost anymore weight she could be labeled anorexic. Her clothes fit loosely on her thin body. She was wearing raggedy black clothes, worn-out black converse and had black nail polish on. She was wearing black a lot lately, obviously showing her mourning for Simon.

She was crying once again. She would cry for hours each time she visited his grave. Tomorrow would make his one year ago. Tomorrow will be March 28, 2007. Soon after they had been reunited, he had discovered that his new body was infected with a fatal case of AIDS. This woman stayed with him everyday in the hospital. She rushed over after school to stay with him from 3:30 p.m. -12:00 p.m. On weekends, she would stay from 8:00 a.m.- 4:00 p.m. She would quickly finish her homework there in his room. She would read him stories and poetry, some was her own, sometimes she would read until they both fell asleep. Occasionally, the hospital would _force _her leave because it was so late at night. After she would arrive home from her hospital stays she would cry, keeping her awake even later.

His last words were drilled into her mind. "Zoe, love can conquer all. Ours has conquered mortality. I love you. May I leave this world with the most ultimate gold kiss." Their lips touched for what seemed like forever, when he was becoming weaker. She could tell he was going to die, as could he. "I love you, too. Good night, my dear." The women whispered sincerely. They kissed once more before he died. That kiss was the most memorable. To this very day, she could still feel her lips tingling. She has been crying ever since that kiss. That gold kiss.

With her awfully small amount of sleep and food, her grades began to drop dramatically. She couldn't focus during school, instead she would unwillingly doze off. She was getting irritable, too. She would be moody with her father causing him to get angry. Then they would been fighting. At school, kids started shunning her, thinking her depression made her goth. All she had was best friend that moved away. Her best friend's death had made them even closer. Unfortunately, they only had rare phone conversations. **Very** rare conversations because of her ritual hospital visits. She was beginning to fight with her best friend, too. She figured it was better that they hardly talked. She wouldn't want to fight with her constantly, too.

It was beginning to rain. So the woman gathered her chair. She took a lingering look at the tombstone, before placing a new deposit of a dozen, red roses. She kissed his picture, and left before it began to rain cats and dogs.

The roses had a card attached. On the card was a tender message. It was written in the woman's cursive handwriting,

"To: My Unforgettable Love, Simon.

You may have died, but our love hasn't.

From: Your Sweetheart, Zoe."

After she left, the rain started to pour down so violently that the writing soon faded.

* * *

A/N: I purposely saved Zoe's name for the last few lines. Even though it was obvious who it was, but I think it made the end more of an impact, anyway. My next chapter may take a while to update. I may change the title, also. I hope you enjoyed it. Remember to review.


	2. March 28, 2007

Disclaimer: I do not own The Silver Kiss, but I own the poem.

* * *

A/N: I see I've gotten no reviews ... I may not continue this. Enjoy, anyway!

* * *

Chapter Two: March 28, 2007

Her clock began wailing at the time she had set it to awake from a sleepless night. Zoe violently struck her clock, in order for it to shut off. Zoe took a quick look for the time. The current time was 9:30 a.m.

Zoe reluctantly got of bed. Not that she had wanted more rest, but because she was dreading today. She hadn't sleep a wink. The whole night she was glaring at the silver, moonlight streaks on her pale ceiling.

She couldn't sleep the day before today. Today a year ago something devastating happened. Today is the anniversary of Simon's tragic death. She glanced at the calendering hoping she had the date wrong. Nope. There it was, circled in red ink; March 28, 2007. She didn't even remembering circling it. She definitely didn't need to point it out. Just to make it more obvious, all the other days before had x's slashed through them.

Last night, she had her father calling to alert the school in advance that she would be absent. Zoe's father normally wouldn't let her play hooky, but this time it was very different.

"While I'm at work, don't let any strangers in," her father lectured sternly. "Please go shopping for dinner and some food. The refrigerator is emptier than Beavis and Butthead's skull." Her father tried to make her laugh. He couldn't stand to see her gloomy, frowning face. "Please smile." He said softly, cupping her face in his hands. She made a ridiculously fake smile, just for him. "That's better." he joked, kissing her cheek. "Good bye. I may be at work late."

"Bye, Dad." She returned.

She slowly retrieved her cereal, and ate it with just as much slow speed. There was no need to rush, today. There was nothing to rush to anyway. She figured she would mope the whole day. She would later leave to visit Simon. She would say a prayer or two, and read him a few poems. She may write another poem, to stay by his grave. She had the day mapped in her mind.

She knew she should try getting over Simon. And she was slowly beginning to. She wouldn't cry as much. She wouldn't hurt as much. She started to wear black less and less. She knew she should be dating. She knew Simon would want her to be. But she couldn't yet. She felt she owed him eternal love. She knew he didn't expect her to love him the rest of her life. In the hospital they discussed this issue. She remembers what he said clearly. "If you do find someone else don't be afraid to love him. Okay?" She of course agreed, but didn't mean it. She just didn't want to cause a fuss.

Zoe went back upstairs to her room. She went back to bed. Not to sleep, but just lay there. She tried thinking of lines to write for her poem to leave at his grave. Surprisingly, she fell asleep during her search for words. She hadn't sleep this well for a long time.

Zoe woke up two hous later.

She had dreamt of Simon. He had come back to life, and they lived happily ever after. Zoe woke up, automatically realizing it was only a mere dream. But for an eternity of two hours she was happy. She didn't have a dream involving Simon for a long time since she wouldn't sleep often. But when she did have them, them were vague, and all she could remember was him smiling at her and saying he loved her.

Zoe had just finished her lengthy visit to the cemetary. She read him five short stories, ten long poems, and twelve short poems. She wrote a poem while there, and read it to him. She set it to lean against his tomb stone. She laminated it so it wouldn't be destroyed in the acid rain. She kissed his picture once again before leaving.

After her visit she went to get the groceries. It was night by the time she left his grave. She was practically trudging to the store, having to make an incredible effort with each step. It was sadness that was weighting her down. She was almost there when she was near the bookstore. The bookstore where that woman was murdered. She shoved the memory away, and continued to the grocery store.

She finished shopping miraculously quickly, considering how slow she was moving. Her memory sudden guided her back to the bookstore. She knew she was being foolish, but strolled down the alley where she saw Simon before. Her mind was beginning to play tricks on her, or so she thought. She saw someone resembling Simon in the alley. She quickly assumed it wasn't him, besides her lack of sleep could of had something to do with it. She thought she was just going crazy. She thought so until . . .

"Zoe? Is that you?" She could recognize that voice anywhere, and anytime. She was instantly frightened. As he began coming closer, she ran away. She ran home. She convinced herself that she was only imagining it.

In his dirty hands, was the poem she wrote for his grave. He read it once again to himself outloud.

A boy of silver

A boy of the moon

Lurking in dark corners

He faded

That night the moon wept behind clouds

He returned as a boy of gold

A boy of the sun

He faded again

But he stays gold and silver in my aching heart

After he finished reading, he clutched it to his chest holding it for dear life. He sat on the floor of the alley, repeating her words over and over until dawn.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, if the poem sucks. I came up with it in like five minutes. I would really like to get some reviews. I wanted to wait until I got reviews before submitting this. I would really appreciate it you reviews. Please review. If this is bad I can improve it with your reviews. I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Candy Cain

Disclaimer: I do not own The Silver Kiss

4x4x4x4

A/N: I'll probably change the title of this chapter, and possibly this story. I rushed writing this because I'm going on vacation soon. Please appreciate my efforts with reviews. Enjoy:D

4x4x4x4

Chapter Three: Candy Cain

Last night, that wasn't Simon, right? Zoe tried convincing herself as she walked to school. She looked worse than ever, she was awake the whole night still in shock. Her usual sleek, straight hair was knotted and messy. Zoe decided to tie it into a ponytail trying to hide how unkempt it was. The purple lining was darker and more defined under her eyes. Her eyes were mellow and dull today, missing their subtle glint.

The idea of Simon being alive overwhelemed her. She could picture his face clearly. All too clearly. She was glaring at the once white sidewalk, too engrossed in her thoughts to look where she was going. Suddenly, she bumped into a boy, and stumbled backwards. "Sorry, I wasn't -," the boy looked back at her, for a lingering moment he looked just like Simon.

"You alive?" he asked at her intent staring. He obviously wasn't Simon. He had black hair, and hurt looking grey eyes. They looked hard, but you could see vulnerablilty and hurt in his grey eyes. His hair looked similar to Simon's but was even shinier and darker. The personality in his eyes was similar to Simon's, but were a little colder and wilder. Only every few rare moments could you see Simon beaming within his face.

She quickly attempted to regain her composure. "Yes, thank you. Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. I didn't hurt you did I?," she tried sounding calm, but her voice cracked. She could feel her face getting hot.

"I's okay. Do you go to Barkly High, too?" he asked. His voice was tender and rough at the same time. Zoe liked the combination.

"Ya, guess your a new student, right? Are you in twelth grade?" she asked.

"Yes," he curtly said.

"Oh, hi. My name is Zoe," she introduced herself.

"Uh, my name is...," he seemed to be struggling for words, "Cain."

"Ah, what a unique name," she smiled.

"I like yours, too," he said cracking a shy smile at her.

She awkwardly darted her eyes back to the filthy sidwalk. She could feel blush grazing her cheeks.

They walked the rest of the way to school silently. Admiring each other's presence. Zoe has never been this intrigued by a guy since Simon. Guys never really had a huge effect on her. She always wondered how some girls could talk about guys til the wee hours of the morning.

Cain walked her to her class. Zoe was informing him about where to sit in certain classes, what the teachers like, and short cuts to classes. They only had the last class together; Language Arts. Language Arts was Zoe's best and favorite class.

" See you later," Cain slowly left to his class. Zoe flashed a big smile bewfor he left.

4x4x4x4

Zoe arrived at lunch. After she retrieved her lunch food; a greasy turkey burger and some suspiciously yellow jello. Zoe sadly stood in front of all the clique tables. She would have to sit alone, again. Zoe moped to an empty table, and throw her tray down on the table.

"Can I join you?" A bittersweet voice asked. Zoe looked up at his face. He seemed to be slightly blushing.

"Of couse. I would've been alone if it weren't for you, Cain," she gestured for him to sit down.

"Wouldn't want you to be alone," he gracefully sat himself and his tray down. "Is this edible?" he asked after poking and glaring at it for awhile.

"It's kind of gross, but it's easy to adjust to."

"Thanks now that I have officially lost my appitite, how are you?" he asked, pushing his tray to the side.

"Good, and you?"

"Quite well, I can already tell I'll survive this place."

"That's a big step. What's your favorit color?"

"Black and red," he stateed curtly, "and yours?"

"It used to be silver, but now I'd have to say gold," her eyes softened, and they looked misty.

"Oh," he tried not to sound weirded out by her. "Thanks."

"For what?" she asked.

"For everything," he shyly smiled.

"You're welcome," she responded sincerely, she reached out touching his hand, smiling. His fingers twitched under her touch. He removed his hand from hers quickly.

"See you in Language Arts." She froze for a moment staring at him, again she had seen Simon in him. "I'm surprised your favorite color isn't gold, too."

4x4x4x4

A/N: Sorry, for the short chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	4. A Silver Humor Is Gold

Disclaimer: I do not own The Silver Kiss

X-x-x-x-X

A/N: Helloooo, again. Sorry it took awhile to update. I'm afraid this also a short chapter. The next one I'll try making longer. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Hope you are enjoying Goodnight, my love. I am definite I will change the title, as soon as I think of one. I am open to suggestion for a title, so feel free to. Please review. Enjoy.

X-x-x-x-X

Chapter Four: A Silver Humor Is Gold

She wearily strolled to her Language Arts class. She was wishing today was over. It wasn't a bad day, but nor a good one. It was just a dull day, and every second was a blur. For the current second it would be clear and boring, but soon emerge with the daze of the rest. Sitting in those hard plastic chairs, and repeatedly having her dull, long hair snatched by the chair's back rusting two nails was making her unbelievably antsy. She was antsy, but somehow fatigued. She was hopelessly anticipating the weekend.

She ungracefully plopped into her seat. She jerked when she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She turned around, "Oh, hey Cain! I'm so glad to see you. Thanks for dragging me out of my daze. How are you?"

"Hello, Zoe. Fine, you?" he stated cooly, with a small smile.

"Well, today's been an off day, you know what I mean?" Zoe said looking into his eyes.

Cain quickly looked away, he felt unreasonably awkward under her stare.

"Hello, class. We have a new student. Welcome Cain, uh," the male teacher looked readjusting his glasses at Cain's last name. "Sirhc. Did I pronounce it correctly?"

Cain slowly stood up. "Yes, thank you." Cain quickly sat back down.

"Okay, class. Back to where we left off. Please turn to page 328 of Romeo and Juliet. Jennifer can you . . . . . . . . . "

Zoe tried listening to the teacher's slow, and monotonous voice. At some point she drifted off and began observing Cain, who was sitting in front of her.

He began looking like Simon again. His black hair standing up at their ends just as Simon's. Smokey grey eyes, so intense they could bore through Zoe's. His face had something warm about it.

Cain randomly turned around to find that she had been staring at him. The instant she saw him look at her she looked away blushing. After a quick second she peeked up to see if he was still looking. He was still staring at her with a shy humored smile. He was oddly intrigued by her. She naturally cracked an embarrassed smile back.

And he turned back around leaving her back to peacefully observing him.

X-x-x-x-X

After the awkward, for Zoe at least, class ended. Before Zoe could leave her seat, Cain gathered her books for her, handing them to her. As his hand accidently touched hers, their was another eye lock. Cain wasn't smiling, but there was something about him that seemed warm. He quickly snatched his hand away.

"Bye," she said feeling embarrassed after another eye lock.

"Wait. Would you like to see a movie tomorrow?" he asked bravely.

"Ok. What time are you going to pick me up?"

"Anytime. Your choice of movie, too."

"Okay. Actually how about you come over and just watch a movie at my house?"

"Yes, a much better idea," he said with a sprinkle of sweet sarcasm.

"Don't worry my dad won't be home," Zoe liked his voice and liked it when he was sarcastic. He had a nice sense of dry humor.

"Which movie should we watch?"

"We'll choose when your there. Come at 6:42."

"6:42?" he asked arching an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Hey, give me credit for trying to be original."

"O, of course I do. You have a silver humor."

"No, I think yours is more silver than mine. I think mine is only a little silver. But yours is very silver."

"Uh oh," he paused making a horrified face. "Oh, my. Shoot."

"What? What's wrong?" Zoe quickly questioned.

"I believe you have already converted my favorite colors," he smiled, with a soft chuckle. "See you tomorrow." He then strode off.

X-x-x-x-X

A/N: Okay, this story is beginning to obsess over colors. Does that annoy you guys? Please Review. I won't be able to update in a while because for some reason it won't upload my documents, sorry. Hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Lunar Eclipse

Disclaimer: I do not own The Silver Kiss ...

A/N: Hello, hope you are enjoying this so far. **Stupid little fan fiction document uploading thing wouldn't work!!!**, but for now it's fine. Please Read And Review. Enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: Lunar Eclipise

It was a cold night as the bundled Zoe trudged to Simon's grave. She was wearing a gray itchy knitted scarf her mother had knitted for her a few years ago. A heavy black coat swallowed most of her skinny body. She was so tired from that hideously long day at school.

Part of her was unsure that Simon was in his grave. What if he had really climbed out? Zoe was scared to find out. Inside she was have a conflict with herself, but she knew there was no way she would turn back now. She was too deathly curious.

As she came closer the grave began to come into view. Her dozen roses were knocked down and the card was torn off, her poem was gone, and the grass looked different it was obvious it was recovered.

Did this mean Simon is alive? She began to cry and sink to the ground. The cold whipping against her face hurt just as much as her prickling tears.

"Simon where are you?" She knew it was silly excepting him to hear her, but last time it worked.

"No where near here," a male voice whispered with a razor tone. Zoe twisted around, frantically searching for the voice. The voice seemed vaguely familiar.

"Who are you?" she asked, scared.

All she heard in response was the wind's sad, cold wailing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She brushed her hair which had temporarily regained it's luster. She was able to get only a few hours of sleep thanks to her denial of Simon being alive. She had finally convinced herself she was hallucinating what happened the night before. If it was for that she would have been staring at those silver moon ceiling streaks all night.

The purple circles under her eyes seemed less noticeable. Her eyes had that mischievous glint. She looked better than she had in a while. Something must be in favor of her and Cain.

She put on little touches of makeup. A little black mascara, and a little green apple lip gloss. She was wearing a silk button down dark purple shirt and tight black pants.

She jumped at the sudden sound of her doorbell, intruding the sweet silence. She glanced at the clock quickly. Exactly 6:42.

She rushed to open the door to Cain's back. He gracefully turned around handing her half a dozen red and black roses.

"Oh, they're beautiful, Cain. Thank you. Come in," she gestured inside. She went to fetch the roses a jar.

He gently closed the door. "Excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

Zoe finally found a jar, she flooded it with water and carefully placed the roses into the jar. She placed the jar on her kitchen counter.

"Which movie should we watch?" Cain asked standing behind her.

She shuddered, "Hey, how did you know where the bathroom was? Uh, you really have to stop sneaking up on me."

"Aw, man. My ninja practice which makes me so sneaky and cunning must come to a sad, abrupt halt," he said, you guessed it, sarcastically.

Zoe unexceptedly slipped out a giggle. "You're so funny when you're sarcastic."

"Thanks, toots."

"How about we see a romance?" Zoe suggested.

"Of course."

Zoe could tell he wasn't very enthusiastic a1bout the idea. "Don't worry I won't torture you with a chick flick."

"Phew," he wiped his forehead in relief.

"How about we see Ripe Roses In Dead Winter. It's a supernatural love story. This girl meets a vampire and they fall head over heels for each other."

"Okay, I'll take your word," he said, looking forward to the movie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoe ended up crying at the end. It reminded her about Simon. Before Cain could see she executed her tears.

"Would you like to take a walk outside?"

"Sure."

"Did you enjoy the movie?" Zoe asked.

"Yes. Very good. I love the end when he dies for her, but ends up healing. You know being a vampire and all. But then she's about to kill herself from his absence from her life. But then right as she's pulling the trigger he saves her. I know this will sound wimpy, but I almost cried. They had really good effects for such an old movie."

"I love that movie. My personal favorite. I always cry when I watch it. It brings back memories," she looked at the sky after her confession.

Cain looked at her face. He thought she was absolutely beautiful. "You are so nice. I don't deserve to talk to you."

"Aw, come on, Cain," she lightly elbowed him.

"I really meant it, Zoe," they looked at each other, but Zoe quickly looked away at his too sincere face.

"Thank you. I'm not used to compliments," she blushed.

"I know this will sound corny, but you should defiantly be used to them," he stated while looking at her blushing face that was faced away.

After saying that, Cain embraced her softly, but forcefully. Happily drowning in her night black hair, her silky skin, her green apple scent, and her warmth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Weird chap title, I know. Any suggestions? Please Reviw. Hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Butterfly Repellent

Disclaimer: I do not own The Silver Kiss

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hello. Yay, a long chapter! I lot of the stuff in here was inspired by thing occuring now in my life. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six: Butterfly Repellent

Zoe and Cain were strolling towards his house, which wasn't to far from hers.

"Want to hang out again tomorrow?" Cain asked warmly, still looking at the glowing moon.

"Okay, what do you plan to do?" Zoe asked.

"How about a peaceful picnic for lunch at beach, and a romantic night of stargazing?" He peeked at her for approval.

"Absolutely perfect," she smiled. He quickly looked away at her smile.

"Great. When should I come to pick you up? 1:08?" he playfully joked.

"Sure thing. Good night." Zoe said, stopping the beginning of the path.

"So I guess this is it," he responded sadly before walking towards his house.

"I'll be waiting until then," she whispered quietly and waved goodnight as he closed the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoe abruptly woke up rattled from a vivid dream due to her alarm clock. Cain was in it. She never dreamt about a boy except Simon. In the dream, Cain and her were...lovers. It was like Romeo And Juliet. Both lovers born under families that loathed each other. Cain and her had just met at a party, and snuck off to an empty room. They passionately kissed, she woke up in the middle of the make out session. She wondered if this dream would make her feel awkward around Cain.

After releasing a long sigh she swivelled to the clock. It was 11:27. "If I must say so, Cain's a great kisser," she confessed to herself. She decided to get dressed and ready for her date with Cain. After a long conflict against herself, and many little pep talks she dragged herself out of bed.

Something must of truly been in Cain and Zoe's favor. She was skeptical of reality. "How can I look good two days in a row, and sleep decently?" she asked herself looking in disbelief in her bathroom mirror. She pinched her face hard to make sure she wasn't still dreaming. She wasn't. She was rubbing her cheek ruefully right after.

This time she put on a short hot pink and black dress with earing to match. To be specific, her earrings were hot pink and black spike balls.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hands tightly held a dirty paper. The person who owned those hands. Recited the poem on the paper with a shaky voice.

A boy of silver

A boy of the moon

Lurking in dark corners

He faded

That night the moon wept behind clouds

He returned as a boy of gold

A boy of the sun

He faded again

But he stays gold and silver in my aching heart.

A tear fell on the paper quickly traveling down the laminated surface. Leaving no trail behind.

-----

All dressed up, Zoe answered the door. It was 1:08. But when she opened the door no one was there.

"So, what's up?" Cain said swinging down. His legs gripped firmly to the roof as he hung upside down.

"I told you not to scare me like that, but it was cute."

"Aw, shucks," said imitating goofy. It made Zoe's heart swell it was so cute. "Ready to depart, my lady?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bet you can't catch me!" she yelled in the crisp beach night air. She was running in the shallow area of the ocean while Cain ran after. He picked up speed and clutched onto her arm. He took her arm dragging her into an embrace. Zoe slowly put her arms around his neck, and Cain gently placed his hands on her slim waste. He buried his head in her neck, indulging in her bittersweet apple scent. She laid her head in his chest.

"Would you like to dance?" Cain asked.

"Hell yes," she whispered tenderly.

At first they danced slowly, and then they were dancing silly. Cain twirled her and they tripped in a ditch, and fell laughing. They laid down on their back gazing at the moon. They both watched the moon in awkward silence. They tried pretending not to noticed how great each looked in the moonlight, and that they were at a beach, at night, and alone. Zoe peeked to see Cain's hand move towards her. As she felt his lukewarm skin touch hers the make out scene in her dream replayed. She quickly snatched her hand away, and tried to stop her cherry red blush engulf her once pale face.

He looked curiously,"Was all that too forward?"

"No, no. I just thought of something."

Cain got closer, and was cuddling. He buried his in her neck again. He liked it there. The smell, warmth, and feel. It made Zoe shiver feeling his cool breath on her neck. Zoe struggled to look at her clock placed upon her pile of clothes. It was 11:11.

"We're going out next weekend, right?" he muffled.

After a long silence, Zoe murmured, "No."

"Why?" Cain sounded alarmed, he took his face out of her neck staring at her with sad eyes.

"Because," she whispered.

"Are you busy or something?" his voice was cracking.

"No."

"Then, why?"

"Because, can't you see? I'm falling in love with you."

"Don't worry, I don't mind," he smiled.

"It doesn't feel right dating you, and loving you."

"Why?" he pried.

"It's a _long_ story," rolling her eyes.

"Please tell me," he begged.

"Well, you see there was this boy, and we really loved each other."

"Don't tell me you had kids?" he joked. After see her upset face he mumbled apologetically, "Sorry, wrong time."

"And well he died," Cain face grimaced,"and we would always say how much we love each, and would forever. So I don't feel right breaking our love. But it's hard to love someone who is another world."

"He wants this for you. He wouldn't want you to waste away your youthful love for him your whole life. He doesn't want you to become an old spinster with 28 cats, living alone, and having odd, unhealthy relationships with your cats to compensate. Trust me, I know for a fact."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but I feel I'm deceiving him."

"We can still be, oh my gawd I can't believe I'm saying this, friends?"

"No."

Cain's face fell. "It would be better never to see each other again. Now just forget about me, and hook up with a random girl," she stated tactlessly.

"How dare you say that. How you think of me in that way. Please take that back," he ranted calmly.

"Okay, sorry."

"So, this is the end?"

"Yes. Goodbye Cain," she got to leave, and he reached her in for a last embrace.

"Goodnight, my love," he whispered sadly, and sincerely.

Zoe began to cry, and pushed him away gently. She scurried away leaving footprints in the sand.

He glared for a long time at her footprints. That was all he had left of her. He squeezed a handful of sand into his hand. He poured it into a tiny jar.

"You will stay gold and silver in my aching heart forever," he quietly recited.

He watched the moon, and the wind that was dusting away her footprints. He stayed up all night watched the prints fade. He watched the sun slowly appear in the corner of the sky. He gathered his clothes, and his jar of sand. He traced her faded footprints as he left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Zoe's dream was actually based on one of my own. My dream had Romeo and Juliet plot, but the guy was Mr. Darcy from the novel Pride and Prejudice. If you haven't read that book, I suggest that you do. Would you like explanations for the selected name of my chapters?Please so if you do want me to in your reviews. Please Review.


	7. Resistance Is Futile

Disclaimer: No, I do not own The Silver Kiss . . ., not in real life anyway. . . XD

22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22

A/N: Omg, I just had the best weekend. And my dreaded Iowas have been going on this week. Those are the reasons for this later than usual update time. I went to the best My Chemicasl Romance concert EVER! Stupid newspaper gave them a bad reviw!!! They all look even better in real life. I didn't think it was possible to look so good (drools) . . .anyway I hope you have been enjoying GNML so far. I hope everyone had a great weekend. Please read and review. Enjoy.

22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22

Chapter Seven: Resistance Is Futile

The breezy morning sun made the dew on each blade of grass sparkle like champagne. But this moment was not anything like champagne. To join the sparkling dew was Zoe's warm, salty tears. Her pale skin was unusually flushed. She was hunched over hugging her knees in front of Simon's grave. Last night, she sprinted there all the way from the beach.

"Simon, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," she cried.

"Simon is not what you think he is," the sharply gentle voice whispered. Zoe knew she wasn't hallousinating, she felt a cool breath on her ear from behind her.

She whirled around, but all there was behind her was a proud sun, dreamy swaying trees, champagne grass and chirping birds. She couldn't believe this was the surroudings of a cemetary.

"Who are you? How dare you say that!" she screamed with foolish fury. She wasn't expecting an answer.

"I am what you have been waiting for. If you knew the real Simon you would think it, too." the voice said confidently.

"In your dreams, you sicko!" she spewed.

"I didn't mean to offend you so greatly," he apologized softly. "By the way, did you have a good night?" the voice faded into the wind before she could even gasp.

22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22

Four months later . . .

Graduation had finally enchanted Zoe's class. The cloudy sky sort of unfurled everyone's false hope. Making everyone harshly realize they are entering cursed adulthood.

As Zoe collected her diploma she looked out bitterly at the mob of crying parents. Her father had an emergency at work, she hardly knew him anymore. Before, all she had was Cain, but now she had no one. Actually, she was beginning to not mind. Maybe she was enjoying it ...

Zoe sat impatiently through the speeches droning on about how they will miss everything and how they fear what's next. She began focusing on biting her chipped nails. After there was nothing left to chew, she took off her black graduation hat and rained her dandruff on her it with her fast scratching.

She sat as far from Cain as possible. She could tell Cain was looking, she could feel his eyes boring through her.

Pretending he didn't exist was easier than she thought. She haven't even glanced at him since that night. But on Cain's end it seemed a lot more difficult to accept. Now purple emphasized his eyes now, too. There had even been rumors he was drinking and taking drugs.

Zoe had no idea what to do with her life. When she tried picturing her life plan she came up with an image of her old, and homeless living at Simon's grave.

She released an obnoxiously long and loud sigh.

"Okay! Everyone gather for the group photo!" her overly spunky teacher exclaimed.

"Yay," Zoe mumbled with a sharp voice.

She put on her worst smile as she was shoved to the back.

"Say cheese!"

"Cheese," the crowd echoed.

Someone stumbled on Zoe's toe. "Ow, watch out where you're going!" Zoe grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Zoe."

Around them black hats were soaring in the air. It looked like fat black demons trying to reach heaven and smacking even harder back to hell. Raining demons.

Before she could look at him, she faced away. No way was she talking to Cain.

"Aw, come on, don't be like that Zoe. It's graduation," he smiled.

She scoffed in response.

Cain soon gave up, and walked away. Zoe sat under a tree near the parking lot waiting for her father. After thirty minutes passed, she gathered her stuff to walk.

"Zoe, will you walk with me?"

After a long period of staring in silence Zoe whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"Ha ha, I got you to talk."

Zoe couldn't take this cold shoulder thing, she had to release a supressed laugh.

"Aw, man, I really missed you."

"Thanks. How about we visit the cemetary?"

"Okay, weird."

22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22

After a stroll of catching up, they finally reached the cemetary.

Zoe guided him to Simon's grave.

"Here we are."

"Zoe, I'm sorry you lost him," he said too sincerely.

Her resistance of crying was in vain as a tear rebelled from her eyes.

"Zoe, don't cry. I've seen you cry too much. I love you," he brushed away her tear.

She locked her sad eyes with his. He leaned in to tuck away a strand of hair. Before he could lean back there eyes meet, he slowly moved in closer, cupping her face in his hand. Zoe launched herself higher on her tippy toes. They both slowly closed their eyes.

"Without you I will disappear," Cain whispered, his moving lips grazed hers. Everything around them froze, everything held its breath. Zoe couldn't resist anymore she began to kiss him passionately. They were both blushing.

22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22

Cain laid his back against a skinny tree near the grave. Zoe cuddled next to him.

"I was a boy of the moon, but now I am of the sun," Cain contently sighed.

Zoe's eyes perked up in suspision. "Who are you really?"

"Um..."

22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22-22

A/N: Isn't a graveyard a really weird place for a first kiss? Well, can you guess who Cain is??? Hmm???? Hope you enjoyed it. Enjoy the rest of your week, peeps! Please review.


	8. Helena

Disclaimer: I do not own the Silver Kiss

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Hello. Yay! First Month Anniversary!!! Hope you enjoy the final chapter. Now Cain's identity shall be revealed! MUAHAHAH! The moment you all (okay, some of you) have been waiting for ...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter Eight: Helena

The cemetery trees swayed in the cemetery, pretending there weren't in a place of grief. The sun shone with blissful ignorance, or a blissful overlook.

"Well?" Zoe asked.

"I'm Cain. Silly," he playfully flicked her forehead.

"Cain, I'm serious," her extremely solemn face made him shudder.

"Hmm? Your Simon aren't you?!" her eyes lit up.

"Uh...no," Cain started to stutter. "Promise you won't interrupt?" Cain placed his finger on her lip to shush her, and she magically calmed down.

"Yup," she pretended to zip her lips.

"I'm not Simon. I'm . . .Christopher."

Zoe punched him as hard as she could, "You little b!+)h! Go to hell!!!!"

"Calm down! You said you wouldn't interrupt. I have an explanation," he said wiping away the blood.

"Fine," she yielded reluctantly.

"Well, you know that at the park when you tried to kill Christopher? That wasn't me, Simon used a spell to manipulate a body. He just wanted to get to you, to kill you. He knew I loved you. I didn't kill our mother. He lied to you, he told you the exact opposite of the truth. He killed her. He lied all about me. He is the man you think Christopher is. All he told you was a lie. I've loved you for a long time, and he was angry, very angry. So, to get back at me he pretended to love you. But you have meet me before, the real me, I was Leonard. I couldn't let him do that to you. Simon killed your friend. He didn't really die. When you saw him die in the park, that was another body manipulated, and disguised."

Zoe's eyes were bulging out, "So those months with him as a human was really you?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Okay. How did you know my poem?"

"I was a vampire, but I could control my hungers very easily. Oh, and by the way, he lied about how we turn into vampires. You do change from only one bite. He lied to soothe you during his sucking, but you didn't change for some reason. You are special. Before he died the second time he cursed my body with a slowly infecting AIDS. A disease vampires aren't immune, too. God, gave me a second chance, since I died unnaturally. I crawled out of my grave, and read your poem. I loved it. No, I didn't love, I was obsessed with the poem, and you. It was so hard to act casual in school. I tried to resist. I was so hurt when you left. To lose you again and for someone who tried to kill, and me. It crushed me."

"Why do you love me so much, how have you for so long, what do you mean lose _again_?" Almost satisfied with his explanation she asked.

"It's a _long_ story."

"Well, babe, I've got all the time in the world."

"I knew you long ago. Long, long ago . . .," he paused, "We were childhood sweethearts, you were the prettiest girl in town. But Simon loved you too, and was viciously jealous. Throughout our teenage years a war began, and the Black Plague. After Simon ran away, and was doing his dirty deeds, you and I feared what could happen. Foreign troop began invading homes. During the day, we would run to our favorite hideout, The Monkey Garden. One horrible day, you were infected with the Black Plague. You were given the black kiss, the kiss of death. I would never leave your room. Always reading you poems, just as you did for me in the hospital. On March 28 of 1406, Simon ran in and bit me, before I could do anything he killed you. He stabbed you 66 times. I saw you die right in front of me," Cain began to cry shamelessly, "If only I did something, but years later I smelled your scent again, I could feel you distantly. I found a reincarnation of you. God, seemed to think your purpose wasn't fulfilled. Simon knew, too, he still didn't feel satisfied. And tried killing you again, I saved you. I died, came back, and slightly disguised myself. So there you have it."

"Oh, that's why I would have dreams similar to your story. I would wake up sweating, and shivering. I wouldn't sleep at all the whole night. But I knew I wasn't Zoe, you would call me something else."

"I told you Simon isn't who you thought he was."

"Oh! That was you in the graveyard! So, that's how you knew my poem, and how you said Goodnight sounded exactly like that time . . ."

"Yes, your cries tortured me, but I couldn't leave you alone."

"So, Chris can I have another kiss?"

"Surely," he lips formed a smirk. "Anything, for my sweet."

Without realizing, how quick time had gone by, the cemetery plunged into night. Sweet night. With a pale moon looking down at the couple.

"Goodnight, my love, my Helena," Chris whispered, he clutched her hand in his, and they doze off together with steady breathing. Finally, there was nothing to fear. Not death, nothing. Maybe they weren't afraid of anything anymore because they were drunk in each other's love.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You thought it was Simon didn't you? Huh? Huh? Bet you didn't see that coming! Yes, I named her Helena from the My Chemical Romance song. Look up the lyrics, and you can sort of relate it. Thank you, all my loyal readers for reviewing. Yes, that means you PhantomLover33 and SweetlySarcastic. I hope I didn't disappoint you SweetlySarcastic, I know you wanted it to be Simon. I really appreciate your reviews. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
